A Token Salvation
by cruel shiva
Summary: The story takes place in the time when James, Remus, Sirius and Wormtail are attending Hogwarts. Bad summary..Please R&R and tell me what you think and I will give you a cookie.
1. No Turning Back

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or the storyof HarryPotter. The only thing I own in this chapter is Wynter._

_Well... Just read it and you will get the idea. This takes place back in the time that Harry's dad went to Hogwarts. Enjoy and please review? gives puppy eyes Thankies

* * *

_

Chapter 1: No Turning Back

"C'mon! You can do it!" said the dark haired boy beside her who was seemingly enjoying her fear. She turned her head to look up at her brother. He gave her a sympathetic smile.

"I'll go through with you, if you'd like," said another dark haired boy, poking his head around her brother. She smiles, the fear mainly gone. The boy came to her side and grabbed her hand, not before looking around to make sure no one else was watching.

"Okay, now. We are going to run on the count of three. Grab your bags. Okay," he gave her hand a squeeze or reassurance. "One..two..three!" He started off towards the wall, almost dragging her behind as she laughed. When they hit the wall, she felt the most peculiar feeling spread over her body, but soon enough, it was gone. She stood there in awe of the large train. Its red colour shone under the lights hanging above. Other people bustled about. She realized she must look rather stupid, so she closed her gaping mouth and turned around.

There was her brother and two of his other friends. She realized that the boy who had run through with her had let go of her hand and was grinning down at her.

"See, it wasn't so bad, now was it, Wynter?" he said in a teasing tone. She shook her head as they began walking over to the train. She was glad that James, Sirius and Wormtail did not mind her tagging along with her brother, Remus, or as they referred to him, Lupin. They climbed aboard and found a cabin. She stood outside of it, unsure as to whether she was invited in or if she should fin somewhere else to sit.

"Aren't you going to sit?" James asked. She smiled shyly and sat beside Lupin.

"Normally you are only allowed four per cabin..but I don't think they'll mind. Though, when it is time to change into our robes we will find you somewhere to change," Sirius said in a cheery tone.

They chatted happily until the treats cart wheeled by them. It stopped next to them and they bought a few things to tide them over. Many of the people that they talked about, she did not know. Instead of trying to participate, she pulled out a book and began reading it. She was soon lost in thought; memories of the summer flooded her mind.

Remus and herself had gone to one of the muggle beaches. It had been so long since she enjoyed herself so much. She remembered the first sight of the waves crashing over the sand, and the tiny muggle children squealing as they washed over their heads. When she had first stepped into the water, she jumped back out with a small yelp. Remus had already splashed past her and had dived under the water.

Regaining control, she clenched her fists and ran into the water until it was waist high. She could hear her brother chuckling. She waited until she was closer to him before splashing water at him. She had laughed so hard at the look on his face. Wynter knew that it had been one of the best days of her life.

She blinked at the mention of her name and looked up. The four boys were looking at her expectantly. She could only guess that they had asked her a question.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" she asked, trying her hardest to act as if she had heard everything else. She heard James laugh before he repeated himself.

"I asked if you were thinking of trying out for the Quidditch team; since you scored that really nice shot when we were playing at my house. Though, of course, your flying needs practise, which is understandable."

Wynter shook her head. The though had occurred to her, but after much thought, she realized Quidditch did not mean much to her, though she really did love watching it.

"No..no Quidditch for me. Wouldn't want us losing again," she smiled genuinely. She, of course, knew there was a chance she might not be in Gryffindor. The boys continued to talk about last year's Quidditch. She tried to keep up with the conversation, but gave up. The ride had become rather boring once the boys settled down. There was still more than an hour before they reached Hogwarts. Remus and Wormtail were sleeping, James had gone off to talk to someone, and Sirius was reading the _Daily Prophet_.

Wynter returned to her reading but was disrupted moments later, when a boy, who seemed about a year older than her, knocked rapidly by the entrance to their cabin. Wormtail and Remus woke up, and the beckoned in the boy. When the boy first began to speak, he was hardly understandable. The boy took a deep breath and started again.

"James is in a fight with Snape, you might want to come." When the boy finished he ran off.

Sirius and Remus looked at each other sarcastically before getting up and leaving. Wormtail and Wynter followed them out and in the direction of the yelling. They arrived to a dishevelled boy with long, black, greasy hair, and to James smirking at him devilishly. James smiled at his friends when they arrived.

"You still can't defeat me, Snape," he said. Wynter shivered at the coldness in his voice. James raised him wand and wordlessly cast a spell, knocking the Snape person right off his feet.

"Don't get so cocky, James," the boy on the ground hissed. James took a large step and was standing in front of Snape, looking down at him. Snape looked up breathlessly as James pointed his want at Snape's face. He was obviously bothered at being called 'cocky'.

"Would you like to say that again, Snape?" The smile spread across his face again as people cheered him on. Snape looked around angrily before looking at James again. The corner of his lifted, and soon enough spit had landed on James' shoe.

James lifted his hand which held his wand. He was about to strike, when Wynter caught herself holding onto his arm. She looked between the two of them stonily.

"Don't you think that's enough, James? Please be the gentleman and let it end here for the day." The last sentence was not a request, but a gentle command. She could not believe she had just stood between two quarrelling wizards. She was expecting to be yelled at, and she flinched as James wrenched his arm out of her grip. He swung around and moved quickly back to his cabin, forcing people out of the way as he went.

Sirius, Lupin and Wormtail followed back to the cabin to attempt to cool James off. Wynter looked back at Snape who was now on his feet and was storming away. She turned and rushed back to rejoin her brother and his friends.

When she sat next to her brother, she could tell things had lightened up slightly. She bent her head and pulled out her book, trying very hard to seem interested. James seemed to be back to normal and was now talking about how he had done on his OWLs, and wondering how the rest of them had done. They were entering their sixth year at Hogwarts, whereas she wasonly entering her first. Her nervousness once again washed over her until a voice could be heard, informing them that they should be changing into their robes. The boys got up and remembered she was still there. Lupin look to James.

"Do you think Lily will let her change in her cabin?"

James nodded and passed Wynter's things over to them. Lupin carried many of her things as they moved along the corridor quickly. Remus stopped in front of her and knocked on the side of the entrance. A girl poked her head out and looked between him and his sister.

"Hi, Lily. Um..I was wondering if my sister could change in your cabin?" He asked politely. She smiled and nodded as she took Wynter's belongings from Remus. He turned, patted Wynter on the shoulder and returned to his own cabin. The girl welcomed her into the cabin and extended her hand.

"Hi, I'm Lily. You must be new?" She asked as they shook hands. Wynter nodded shyly; she was not very good around people she did not know.

"I'm Wynter Lupin. Thank you for letting me in," she smiled. The two of them talked for a bit, the other girls in the cabin piped in every now and then. After fifteen minutes or so, they pulled out their robes and changed quickly. Wynter tried to fix her hair by smoothing it down with her hands.

"Is this your natural colour?" One of the girls asked teasingly as she picked up one of Wynter's chin-length, silvery white hairs. Wynter nodded and looked down, thoroughly embarrassed by her hair colour.

Soon enough the Hogwart's Express came to a halt. They all clambered out of the train. With one last wave to Lily, her brother and his friends, Wynter wandered over to the rest of the first years.

A professor stood there, waiting for all the students to quiet down. Wynter stood there, feeling very lonely. She saw that many of the other students knew each other already and were deep in conversation. The only people, other than her, who were quiet were three people standing close together; a girl and two boys. The professor seemed to be tired of waiting and raised her hand, signalling them to be silent. The students stopped talking and turned their heads to look at her.

"Well then, welcome to Hogwarts. I'm glad everyone made it here safely. I am Professor McGonagall and am the head of the Gryffindor house. If you will follow me up the steps, we shall proceed to the dining hall." With that, she began walking up the steps to the front doors. Wynter followed along with the rest of the first years.

All of a sudden, Wynter was jolted forward. She steadied herself and turned to see the three people that had been silent before. The one boy with black hair looked worried, though the girl and the other boy behind him, however, were seemingly trying to suppress their laughter,

"I'm sorry, I wasn't really watching where I was going," the boy said. "Are you alright?"

Wynter nodded and gave him a small smile. He seemed as though he were going to continue the conversation, but Wynter spun around quickly and caught up with the rest of the first years, her head bent down to hide her red cheeks.

* * *

_Well? What'd you think? Please review! I would love you! And will give you much hugs and cookies._


	2. The Verdict

_Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, or anything,in this chapter other than Wynter, Gwen, Thyra or Ian._

I know the story is going slow, but it is here to give background on a story I will be writing very soon. Please R&R and I shall give you cookies and hugs.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Verdict

When she lifted her head again, she saw Snape walking though the halls. She separated herself from the group and tried to catch up with him. When she finally did, she tapped him on the shoulder. He spun around quickly; his eyes looked at her accusingly.

"H-hi," she had forgotten why she had pursued after him.

"Yes? What would you like?" he asked, his eyes darting around to make sure no one saw them talking.

"I-I..I just wanted to apologize for my brother and his friends' actions."

"Don't bother me with this.. Go away" he said and he quickly turned, causing his robes to swirl behind him as he walked away. She figured there was no reason in following him so she, once again, went to catch up with the first years.

She finally found them all clustered together outside the dining hall. She rejoined them unnoticed and followed them in. Everyone stared at them as they walked between the middle of the tables. She looked around in awe as many of the first years were doing. They formed a line and were called up one by one to sit on a chair and have a hat placed on their head. The hat told them which house they were to belong in.

"Gwen Forgehorn."

The girl who had been with the boy who had bumped into her walked up to the chair, her long, wavy, dirty-blond hair waved behind her. She sat there for a few moments and was soon announced as a new member of Gryffindor.

"Vandathyra Forgehorn."

The boy who had bumped into her with black hair walked up to the chair. Wynter figured that he was Gwen's brother; twins it seemed. He was also put into the Gryffindor house; as was the other boy that had been with them, whose name turned out to be 'Ian Huntinghawk'.

Wynter stood patiently, watching her peers sit on the chair, be put into a house and be welcomed with cheers. She wondered why they all seemed so calm; she was wringing her hands in nervousness. She looked around for her brother and found him sitting quietly by James and Sirius, who were having an intense conversation.

"Wynter Lupin."

Wynter look forward, startled. She then walked up to the chair and sat down. The large hat was placed on her head, the rim coming down over her eyes. She wondered if something was wrong since the hat did not seem to be doing anything. In her mind she was pleading to be put into Gryffindor. Finally, a voice spoke in her mind.

"You want to be in Gryffindor? I think you would do better in Hufflepuff; you seem to have very pure magic and a kind heart."

"Please! Couldn't I go into Gryffindor?"

"Why do you prefer that house?"

"My brother is in it, sir."

The hat seemed to be considering it. She sat silent and still, waiting for the verdict. She was going to say something when she heard the booming voice of the hat.

"Gryffindor!"

She could hear whistles and cheers as the hat was pulled off her head. She looked around to see Remus, James, Sirius, Wormtail, Lily and the other girls from the cabin, standing and clapping. Wynter made her way over to the table. Lily asked Wynter to sit over near her; Wynter accepted the offer and sat next to her.

Lily told her that she was a prefect so she would be showing them to their dormitories. She explained to her that once Dumbledore was finished his speech, they would eat and then go up to their dormitories. Once all the first years were sorted into their houses, the man at the front stood. He had a long white beard and half moon spectacles.

He introduced himself as the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore. He then welcomed the first years and welcomed back all the other students. He talked about current issues and finished by wishing them a good year. Wynter was astonished by the food just appearing on the table. Everyone dug in and began eating. Conversations started up and the room was soon filled with laughter. Lily talked with her a bit before being distracted by a first year throwing up. She helped the girl out of the room and into the bathroom; only to throw up again at the appearance of Mertel.

Wynter finished her meal without speaking anymore. Dessert came around, though she did not eat much. She was not very hungry so she finished what she had taken and looked around. She inspected the banners above her that were red with a golden lion rearing up on it. Everyone around her seemed to be having a good time, so she continued to sit quietly until the meal was done.

Lily had come back in time to collect the first years from Gryffindor. They all were quiet as she led them up the ever-moving stair cases with the other Gryffindor prefect, Gregory. She gave the usual warning about getting lost. The finally arrived at a portrait of a lady; Lily turned around to face them.

"This is the entrance of our quarters. Please pay attention to the password. It will change every now and then so please be aware." She swung back around. "Pickled Plums."

The portrait swung open and they followed Lily inside. They looked around. There were already people inside, sitting in the chairs around the fire. Lily whistled to get their attention again.

"Your suitcases are already up in your rooms. Girls if you will follow me I will show you to your dorms. Boys, please follow Gregory," she said. She started up the stairs and began to point out each person's room. Wynter found she shared a room with Gwen and two other girls; Aletta and Elayna.

Wynter took a look around her dorms before going back down the stairs to the common room. When she got down there, a party was raging. She finally found her brother, who gave her a smile. James clapped her on the back before asking her if she had seen Lily. Wynter had shaken her head, and James wandered off in search of her. Wynter got a drink and went back to talk with Sirius and Remus. Wormtail seemed to have disappeared. She talked for a little while with her train mates before dozing off in the she was sitting in.

* * *

She woke up to voice talking quietly. The music was gone and it seemed that these people were the only ones still out of their rooms. Wynter kept her eyes closed, not wanting to disrupt their conversation. She recognized their voices.

"So, what's your room like, Gwen?"

"It's alright.. Sharing it with her and these other two girls.." Wynter figured Gwen had gestured towards her.

"It could be worse.." said another voice.

"I guess. What are your rooms like? Or are you and Thyra sharing one?"

"Pretty plain. The guys in our room seem kind of boring."

There was silence for a while. Wynter was unsure what they were doing. They began whispering in quieter voices; Wynter tried to listen, but stopped, realizing it was rude. She could hear a few people walked overhead as they were going off the bed.

"Do you figure we should wake her up? Sleeping like that must not be comfortable," said Thyra.

"I guess we should, said Gwen. There was a shuffle of feet, and Wynter could feel heat next to her. Her heart began to beat faster as a hand rested on her should and gave her a little shake. Wynter waited a few moments before opening her eyes. Her eyes would only stay half open as she looked around. Ian and Gwen were staring in her direction. She looked up to see Thyra looking down at her anxiously.

Wynter looked down at her watch. One o' clock? She had her first day of classes that day! Her eyes widened. She could hear Gwen cough, trying to mask her laughter.

"We thought you might want to head up to bed," said Thyra, causing her to look up into his amethyst-like eyes. They seemed concerned. She was confused; why would he be worried about her? She could not think of any thing to say, so she just blinked mindlessly.

"Sorry for waking you.." he said, his voice had lost some of the friendliness.

"It's okay," she said. She did not like how they were all acting. She rubbed her eyes and swung her feet to the floor. She got up and straightened out her robes. She thanked them before bidding them goodnight.

* * *

_Well that's it for now, I know it was kind of short, but oh well. Remember to review because you love me -nods-_

Response to Readers:

Jenna: Thanks for the taro cookie. And here is the next chapter for you, thanks for the review :) 


	3. Problems Begin

_Disclaimer: I none of the characters in this chapters except for all the ones you don't recognize._

_Well here goes the third chapter. I know I'm putting them up rather quickly, but that's is because I have the chapters ready. I'm hoping to get more reviews soon because I feel sad writing and getting like 40 hits a day on this story and getting one or two reviews per chapter. Oh well, guess I'm being greedy :)

* * *

_

Chapter 3: Problems Begin

The first day was passing quickly. Wynter shared most of her classes with Gwen or Thyra; never them both and never with Ian. She found that she was not talented in any classes that she had been through so far that day. The last and next class she had was flying; she recognized people there like Gordon, Willow, Helen, Thyra, Gwen and Elayna. They shared this class with the Ravenclaws, who seemed to be feuding with Gryffindor as much as the Slytherins this year.

Tension layered over them like whipped cream on poke cake. No one spoke except for the ones oblivious enough not to notice the silent battle going on between their glaring eyes. It had all started when one of Ravenclaw's beaters gave a Gryffindor student trouble for dating his ex. The Ravenclaw had commanded a duel, resulting in the Ravenclaw getting cursed; rendering him unable to play for a few months. Turns out the curse made his left leg and right arm switch and grow hair that wound its way around his body. Madam Pomfrey was in a panic. Now neither house talked to each other.

The mood lightened as the professor approached the mob of students. The professor chuckled as he welcomed the students and explained how they were supposed to get off the ground before summoning the brooms for them. The students did as they were instructed, and within fifteen minutes everyone was floating above the ground. It had all happened so fast; all of it starting with an innocent sneeze. Gordon, a boy very gifted in astronomy, had sneezed, causing his broom to shoot him up into the air and hit his head off of one of the over hangings. He had fallen twenty-five or more feet. He had lain still; his only motion was his quick breaths. The professor had run to his side and rushed him up to the Hospital Wing; not before ordering everyone off their brooms and telling them that class was dismissed.

The two houses did not disperse to do their own things, but, instead, clumped together. There was obviously something going on in the center of it all. Wynter was not one to enjoy disputes, but from all the yelling, she feared someone would get hurt. She found her way through the people until she reached the center. There stood Roan Cruhorn and Thyra, positively enraged with each other.

"Don't EVER say that again," Thyra said. There was and underlying threat. Roan smirked and laughed maliciously; Wynter had never found him to be very likeable.

"Not like it's the worst thing about your family; I heard your mother is a werewolf," Roan said. The other Ravenclaws around him jeered; obviously enjoying the pain they were causing Thyra. The Gryffindors only growled in response. Thyra stood there, frozen; something had hit home on the last remark.

"So, it's true then?" His eyebrow lifted inquiringly. A girl behind Roan repeated what he had said and laughed. Wynter noticed that Thyra's hands were clenched at his side. She was afraid of what he would do under all the pressure.

"What would you know? All you can afford is news from the rats!" hissed Helen in Thyra's defence. Roan growled deep in his throat, as did the rest of the Ravenclaws there. Roan's anger passed quickly.

"Well, I heard your mother is a mudblood. That is almost as bad as his mother being a werewolf," he jerked his thumb towards Thyra and exhumed a hearty laugh.

Wynter felt her own teeth grit; what right did he have to say those things? Her own brother was a werewolf; what did that make her? She did not understand what was wrong with being, or having a mother who was a mudblood. From what she had heard, Lily was half human, and an excellent witch.

She looked at Gwen whose eyes were slits and her hands clenched together so tight that a drop of blood fell. Wynter switched her gaze to Thyra, he had regained his composure, or so she had thought. Her eyes saw his hand come up quickly as he darted in front of Roan and serve him a punch in the mouth. He then flicked out his wand.

Seeing Roan pull out his own, Wynter reached for hers as she saw everyone else doing the same. Though it seemed like people had the courage to stand behind their leader in the quarrel, they began to slowly slink away until there were only few left to help stand up for their house. She then saw Roan's eyes flick to her and a thought passed over his eyes.

"Look who it is, Remus Lupin's little sister. You probably think you are high and mighty with am older brother that seems popular. Let me tell you, he is nothing but a coward; he refuses duals, doesn't stand up for himself, hides behind his friends and is only popular because of James."

Wynter could have collapsed. She had never heard anyone talk about her brother like that before. She had looked up to Remus since she was a young child. She felt her jaw begin to tremble but reminded herself of her own promise to herself. She did not give Roan the pleasure of a response, but only glared at him in pure hatred.

"That's enough! This was between you and me, remember?" Thyra said angrily.

Roan let out a low laugh as he turned his attention back to the enraged Thyra. Roan and Thyra lifted their wands at the same time and shot curses at each other. They were both blown off their feet; Thyra on the ground bleeding and Roan also on the ground; his body twitching as he screamed in pain. Gwen had knelt beside her brother and tried to help heal his wounds as Ravenclaws tried to help Roan.

Wynter went to Thyra's side as well and brought her wand to his nose which looked broken. She said a quick incantation and a white light shone. Thyra's nose's bleeding began to let up. She started healing on his other more serious injuries before leaving the rest of it to Gwen. Wynter then got up and went over to Roan.

_At least I'm good at something…_ She thought. She noticed the suspicious glares the Ravenclaws were giving her as she made her way to the screaming Roan's side. She squatted beside him and looked at his face. Did he deserve to be helped after all that he had said? No one but her could help him until Madam Pomfrey had a look at him. She knew her own spells would work much better than any of the other first years at this moment.

She raised her want and noticed that all the Ravenclaws had their hands on their wands in cased she tried to something to harm him even more. She whispered the spell and Roan shone for a moment. His screaming had become a low moan as Wynter looked up to see angry teachers.

It was the second week of school, not many people were over the incident between Thyra and Roan yet. Thyra and Roan were just out of the hospital wing; Gwen had stayed with Thyra as much as she could without being kicked out. She had thanked Wynter many times for healing Thyra before the teachers had come to see what was happening. Turns out, if she had not of been there then the two boys would still be on those beds.

It was nearing the end of Potions class with one of her least favourite teachers, Professor Slughorn. Wynter was now seated next to Gwen who had taken a liking to her after the fight. Neither Wynter nor Gwen were very good with anything to do with potions class.

Slughorn had checked over all their work; his face trying to mask the disgust at Gwen and Wynter's work. Gwen was at least passing, but Wynter could not tell the difference between rat tail and a frog tongue. The professor tapped his wand against his desk and announced that class was over and that they were dismissed. He stopped Wynter before she left the class and to talk to her as his next class began filing into the room.

"What is it professor?" she asked, confused.

"I can tell you have a lot of skill, but you seem to be struggling in this class. I was thinking of setting you up with one of my older and very advanced students to tutor you. What do you think, my girl?" he asked, as if she actually had a choice.

"That would be great, professor," she said politely, with a forced smile. Slughorn clapped his hands together with a smile upon his face.

"Great! Then le me see what my student I have in mind thinks," he said. To Wynter's surprise, he called over a boy with long, greasy dark hair and a scowl on his face; Severus Snape. He talked to him for a moment and gestured towards her a few times. Snape had nodded and the two of them approached Wynter.

"Great, this has all worked out to plan!" His grin had become cheesier. "This is Severus Snape. I will leave it to you two to figure out times and such. Now, I must be getting back to the class. Here, my girl, take this for when you get to your next class." He had handed her a slip of paper to admit her to her next class. Slughorn was off, settling his rowdy class down as Snape's scowl seemed to take over his whole face and body, if that is even possible.

"Tutoring will be at nine in this room on Tuesdays, Wednesdays and Fridays." With that he turned and sat in his seat, leaving Wynter to travel to her next class, wondering why Snape hated her so much.

* * *

_Thank you for reading this far :) Please leave me a review for it will make me a happy girl; thanks._

_Reviewer's Response:_

_eucatastrophe06- Thank you for reading this far and for the review. Of course you can have a cookie :) -hands you a scrumpteous cookie-  
Jenna- Thank you for another review, this chapter was for you. Yupyup._


	4. Only a Dream

_Okay, so here is the fourth chapter. I've had it written for a while so I thought I would upload it. I'm working on the fifth chapter right now. I know it's been a while since I updated, so please be patient since I've been busy. I don't know how long it will be until I next update since I'm moving, but I'll do my best. Anyway, please review when you're done reading; it would be much appreciated._

* * *

Chapter 4: Only a Dream..

The house was empty, just as she had thought when she found the door forced open, it seemed from the inside. A lot of the furniture was overturned and there were scratches along the wall. Where could her parents be? And her brother. She now remembered the reason for her parents' absence-death. Her rude awakening had momentarily jolted her memory.

She rubbed her eyes; her small body was not used to being awake at midnight. She wanted to know where the people who had caused all the noise had went. She wandered out the open door, the cool wind nipped at her bare feet and tossed about her pink flannel nightgown. Noticing the faint marks on the ground she began to follow them into the woods, her small lamp in hand. The flattened dirt felt like cement and the sharp grass and tree branches ripped at her as she travelled farther into the forest where her small lamp made only a dent in the vast darkness.

She heard a cry up ahead and she quickened her pace. A light downfall of that day's rain began to tumble from the trees, coming down on her. Her lamp suddenly went out, her breaths came shorter as she stumbled over a tree root and dropped her lamp. A sob escaped her mouth as she began to notice how weary and lost she was.

As she continued on she noticed a light up ahead and she hurried towards it. She heard a wild animal's yelp and she began to jog as quickly as any four year old can. There was a lady with grey hair and a hunched back holding a young boy and looking down at a monster who was bleeding on the ground. The creature's nostrils twitched, taking in the scent of the blood coming from her own torn up feet.

The old lady turned to her, her lip upturned in anger. She was missing an eye, it seemed, and there was a large mole on her right nostril. She did not seem like a pleasant person. The lady began to come closer until she was looming overhead, her breath almost deathly.

"Ahh..I see.." The old lady said to herself; a menacing grin spreading across the one side of her face. She licked her lips and showed her the boy she had in her arms. The boy had a rip across his neck, though his chest moved up and down; a sign of life.

"For his crime," she seemed to be talking about the creature, "You shall suffer the same pain as him and my son's to be pain." The lady cackled as she brought her wand down upon her.

Wynter sat up quickly in her bed, breathing heavily. She moved her silver hair out of her face to see Gwen staring at her from the bunk above her. Gwen's long hair was hanging down, and her face upside down with a concerned look.

* * *

_So you're going to review now, right?_

_Reviewer's Response:_

_Jenna- Thanks for another review :) Hopefully this chapter is also a good read._


	5. When Eyes Meet

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the series Harry Potter. I do own the characters Wynter, Thyra, Gwen, Ian and Dwight from this chapter. Don't steal, 'kay?_

_Anyway, please read this chapter and review because you love me._

* * *

Chapter 5: When Eyes Meet

"So, how is the tutoring going?" Gwen asked. It was breakfast time on the second of November. Just two nights before they had all been dressed up for the annual Halloween party. Halloween was the night for fear and fun alike, where you could dress up and pretend to be whoever, or whatever, you wished to be. The four of them, Wynter, Gwen, Thyra and Ian, had gone as a group. It seemed, though, that Gwen and Ian wanted to be by themselves, without Wynter and Thyra, as they got up and danced in their elaborate fairy and dwarf costumes. Wynter and Gwen had both gone as fairies, Wynter as a dark snow fairy because of her love for the cold season, and Gwen as a red and yellow fire fairy.

Every time Gwen and Ian got up to dance, Thyra and Wynter were left alone. This caused Wynter to become rather awkward. Thyra seemed alright with it and would attempt conversations. Sometimes he would bring up things like class of something mundane like that. Wynter would always answer half-heartedly, but politely. He seemed to be running out of ice-breaker questions, trying his hardest not to be a bore. After almost two months of hanging out, you would think things between them would be more relaxed and that they would be able to carry on a comfortable conversation. It seemed that is would stay this way forever, and that Thyra would never run out of mindless comments or questions that only required a one word answer.

"So... What do you think of the weather? Oh, right... I already asked you about the weather," he muttered, and twisted his lips as he thought of something else to ask. She had to hand it to him for his persistence and his endless stream of questions that helped to avoid a large gap between speaking that would undoubtedly end in an awkward silence. "So, Wynter... Is that your real name? Okay, um, then is it your full name? Right, other than your last name.. Alright, so how did you get a name like that? It's very..unique." Wynter slightly stiffened at the question and waited for Thyra to stop talking before giving her response. At least it did not require an answer of only one word.

"Well...My parents must have liked the winter season, I imagine. Probably they thought it was a good name because of my hair, or something like that," she said, trying to imagine the different reasons why her parents might have given her such an odd name. Wynter lifted her black eyes to see Thyra's uncommonly coloured purple eyes looking right back at her. His lips curved into a smile as he ran his hand through his black hair and nodded.

"Anyway, I've been meaning to bring this up...but Gwen told me about what happened that day with Roan," he said. Wynter looked up at him, a bit confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked, her eyes searching his in hopes of finding an answer.

"That day that I got in a fight with Roan during flying class; Gwen told me that you used some of you magic to heal me…"

Wynter looking at him rather startled and looked down quickly, "Oh...That..."

"I just wanted to thank you for it," he said with a smile. She had known then at that moment that Thyra rarely smiled at anyone. It had been at the time that Wynter realized that there was more to Vandathyra Forgehorn than conversations about the weather.

"Oh, sorry Gwen. I got a little caught up in my thoughts," Wynter finally said after Gwen had sat there asking her the same question a few times over before deciding to just give her a good flick on the arm.

"Alright then," Gwen said with a laugh. "Sorry about the flick. So, tutoring?"

"Right. It's going fine, I guess. Slughorn tells me that I have been improving, so it's helping at least. What about you History of Magic essay? Have you finished it yet?"

"Actually, I finished it last night while you were at your tutoring session. Ian helped me with it. Let me guess, you haven't started it yet, have ya?"

"Well no… I don't have Mr. Highestmarkintheclass helping me," Wynter retorted as she stuck out her tongue at her friend.

Gwen and Wynter sat and talked while they ate their breakfast. It lasted for about five minutes before Thyra and Ian came. They sat in the empty seats across from the two girls. They piled up their plates with food, but were not eating in their usual manner. They ate slowly and picked at their food and every now and then one would look up anxiously.

"What is it that has you two acting so weird?" Gwen asked, a hint of curiosity and annoyance in her voice.

Thyra and Ian looked at each other and put down their forks to lean in. Thyra started using a low voice, "Supposedly there is going to be a pretty big party for Valentine's Day and-"

"How do you know for sure? Valentine's Day is months from now!" Gwen cut in.

"We're just telling you what we heard," Ian said calmly, Thyra nodded in agreement.

"Anyway, it's supposed to be the biggest party of the year," Thyra said, finishing off what he had started to say before being interrupted by his twin sister.

"Is it going to be at the school?" Wynter asked skeptically. She began wondering when guys had become such gossip queens.

"No, it's not… I'm not sure where it's going to be, to tell you the truth," Thyra murmured, losing enthusiasm.

"Then who is throwing the party?" Gwen took advantage of the silence. Ian turned around and searched the faces of the other students that were eating breakfast.

"The guy isn't here right now, but-"

Thyra cut off Ian as a group of Ravenclaw students walked by, led by a boy with hair that was a silver colour like Wynter's, but darker. Thyra leaned in again and told the girls that he was the one throwing the party. The boy looked over and locked eyes with Wynter. Her breath was locked in her lungs and her heart seemed to have stopped as his silvery eyes looked over at her, and a smile crept across his face. Time sped up again as the boy turned back to his friends.

Wynter turned to Ian and Thyra and asked, "Who is he?"

"His name is Dwight Candun. He is a third year Ravenclaw and is pretty popular. The ladies find him irresistible and the guys know what kind of connections he has, as well as the respect they give him for being an amazing Quidditch player," Ian explained.

"I wonder how he does it…" Thyra said, eying Wynter suspiciously and then turning back to his food.

Wynter also went back to eating. When she was finished she check the time. Knowing that her teacher expected everyone to be early, she excused herself from the table and made her way to her dormitory to get her books and to brush her teeth before continuing on to her first class of the day.

* * *

_Alright then, thanks for the reviews Please keep reviewing, I love to read them._


End file.
